


I thought they were the same species

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Subaki tries to ride a pegasus from ylisse, doesn't end well for him.
Kudos: 3





	I thought they were the same species

Subaki's pegasus was injured so he had to find a new one temporarily, finding one was easy enough as the order of heroes had a large stable.  
Many of the mounts there didnt belong to any particular hero as they were for situations like this. So subaki went over to one and without putting much thought into it starting preparing it for a training session.  
However the the pegasus wasn't having it and refused to cooperate, at this point Sumia wandered into the stables "It won't let you ride it, it's from ylisse so only maidens can ride it."

"Oh great" Subaki grumbled as he went off looking for a pegasus that would actually allow men to ride it. Sumia kept apologising even though it weren't her fault at all.


End file.
